


Jackson Rathbone

by GCJunk13



Series: Predictably Unpredictable One Shots [1]
Category: Drama - Fandom, Jackson Rathbone - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jackson Rathbone - Freeform, Love/Hate, Trace Cyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCJunk13/pseuds/GCJunk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first one-shot that I have decided to post on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Rathbone

"You asshole! I can't believe I ever trusted you! Get the fuck out of here! Now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was throwing Trace out of our house.

I suppose you guys want an explanation, so here it is. I am throwing out Trace Cyrus because when I was out of town on a movie set to film for Breaking Dawn Part 2, he got jealous of the fact that Jackson Rathbone and I had spent so much time together and gotten friendly. Trace was convinced that I had cheated on him with Jackson and that I no longer loved him. As an attempt to get back at me, he invited Mason and his wife, Linda, over for drinks. They had a party, which he used as an excuse to get shit faced drunk and cheat on me with Brenda.

The real kicker? I was going to break up with Trace when I got back anyways, but not because I cheated. I would never do anything to hurt Trace in that way. Afterall, I thought he was a good man. However I had fallen deeply and madly in love with Jackson. His bright eyes and southern drawl. His kindness and generosity. The fact that he had no problem saying what was really on his mind, whereas with Trace you had to drag the truth out of him, and even then he would sugar coat it so much you had to unravel it word by word to find out what he really meant.

The thing is, though, that I didn't feel bad and neither did Trace. I guess you could say we were more mad at the situation than each other. You see, long before I left for this shoot, we got into a really bad argument about his band and his drug use. I told him I wanted him to quit and he said that he wouldn't. It was who he was and I needed to learn to accept that because if I couldn't accept that then I couldn't accept him and he wouldn't stay with someone who didn't accept all of him. After that we just started drifting apart. No sex. No spontineity. We even stopped sleeping in the same bed about a week before I left; so in a way I guess we were kind of prepared for this and just waiting for it to happen.

As soon as Trace was gone, with all his things out of the house I called Jackson, who came over immediately.

"Hey sweetie, how ya doing?" He asked me as he walked in the house.

"Alright I guess. More upset over the fact that he cheated on me and it's all actually over than the fact that he's gone. We haven't been real with each other and complete in a long time," I explained. I wasn't even sure that made sense either, but he gave me a look that said he knew what I was talking about.

"How long were you together?" Jackson asked.

"4 years. He was the first guy I dated after I moved here from Dallas, Tx. I just can't believe that four years have gone by and this is how it ended!" I sighed in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Jackson questioned with a very puzzled look.

"Well, up until a few weeks before I left for the movie, we were the 'perfect couple' so to speak. We rarely fought, always surprising each other....it was like we couldn't get enough of each other. For four years we have been so great together. Then we had that argument and nothing has been the same. Then I went on the shoot and met you, and we talked about everything....thanks for listening by the way. Even though you barely knew me and we had just started filming. Haha. But anyways, you were just so perfect and it's like...it just hit me that night when we were in your hotel room with Kristen, all talking....just that sudden realization that Trace and I would never talk the way you and I talked that night again. Trace and I were never going to work it out. We always got along so well and now we are just...relieved to be rid of each other I guess. It's crazy..." I explained.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. My ex and I had a similar situation. Here, you look like you just wanna get your mind on something else. What do you say we pop in Repo! and have a beer. I'll make some popcorn. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet," I said just as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it. I think that's my mom. She's supposed to be bringing braiden back. He stayed with her all day because of the fighting," I explained.

"Oh...do you want me to leave then? I mean...I know we talked about the feelings between us but I understand it's too soon for you to want to have anything to do with me after Trace, and I'm sure you don't want me to meet Braiden until you and I have wor-" Jackson was rambling but I just kissed him.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I whole-heartedly think that Trace and I were over long before I met you. It just wasn't official. So the ball is in your court. We can officially be together or we can remain as friends for a while longer. But either way you are going to meet Braiden, so it's not a big deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," I said and left him in the kitchen. I turned around to look at him, but he was facing the wall still so I only saw his profile, but I could see a huge goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey mom. Thanks for taking him today," I said as I picked up Braiden, who was tugging on the bottom of my shirt saying 'UP'. "How's my little man? Did you have fun at the zoo with grandma?" He just grinned and nodded. Normally he is a little more talkative but he had seen Jackson in the kitchen eating a cookie.

"He had a blast. It was so much fun. I saw Linda and Mason there too with Michelle. She's getting so big! This thing with you and him isn't going to effect your friendship with Linda, will it?" My mom knew how close Linda and I were. We met at an L.A. show Trace had taken me to shortly after we got together.

"I don't think so. We had discussed it before I left," I said putting down Braiden, and watching him run to Jackson.

"Has he eaten?" I asked.

"Not yet. It's only 5. I figured I would have him home in time for dinner so you could have time with him before his bed time."

"Thanks," I said then turned to Jackson and Braiden.

"So who is this?" My mother asked.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Jackson Rathbone. I met your daughter on the film set. I guess in a way I'm the replacement," he laughed. I had told him about her sense of humor and the fact that she never liked Trace really to begin with.

"Well, just don't hurt her like he did," my mom warned.

"Don't worry ma'am I won't. At least I don't plan on it. I mean, afterall isn't that generally the point of a replacement? To get something newer and better out of the deal?" He had a huge cheesey grin again.

"Mommy! Cookie!" Braiden yelled. He was currently being held by Jackson.

"First off, you know that's not how you ask. Second, I saw Jackson just give you one. You don't get any more until after you eat dinner."

"Mommy! Can I please have a cookie?" He tried again.

"No. You can wait. Come say bye to Gramma. She's about to go home," I said. Braiden did as he was told and then ran into the living room.

A few minutes later my mom had left, Jackson had cooked some real dinner, and we were all watching Nightmare Before Christmas on the couch. Jackson was seated on one side with his feet propped up on the table, and I layed on my back lengthwise on the couch with my head in his lap, Braiden laid on me. I could hear Braiden's light snoring as he fell asleep shortly after the DVD started.

"Billie? You ready?? HEY! Billie! Snap out of it!" I came out of my trance and focused on Linda, who was shaking my shoulders slightly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's almost time to go! Come on hun. What were you thinking about?" She questioned.

"Oh...nothing. Let's do this!" I said and smiled as she walked ahead of me.

The next few moments were kind of a blur to me. I was so overwhelmed I could hardly feel at all. Before I knew it, it was my turn to speak.

"Everyone said that we would be unlikely friends, but we became a couple. People said that I had too many problems, so you provided answers. Rumors said that we had broken up, and we got engaged. And now, after all the ups and the downs, the thick and the thin, here we are. You were there for me when I wouldn't let anyone else even catch a glipse of my weaker moments, and you supported me when I had to be strong. Thanks to you, I have finally found my other half. It may have taken us 7 years to work through everything but we never gave up. We helped one another along and proved the skeptics wrong. I love you and I can't wait to enter the next chapter of my life knowing that I will have you to guide me through it from now until death do us part." I started crying at this point as his lips crashed down on mine. The whole room burst with applause and cheer for Jackson and I. We had made it to this point despit everything that had happened. I looked over to see my maid of honor and friend of 11 years, Linda, smiling. She gave me a hug then waddled over to a chair, where Mason soon followed. Michelle had also run to her mom. Linda just smiled as she looked at her family and then up to me, Jackson and Braiden now standing for the photographer to get our first official photos taken as a family.


End file.
